Dirty Diana
by eatmySKIRTS x
Summary: The year was 1987 and all the girls were crazy for rock star Jasper Hale. Bella Swan was an upcoming artist with tricks up her sleeve. Using her body and wit she traps Mr. Hale at one of his concerts, giving him a night to remember. One Shot! Lemons!


**Hale-lo there! This is abby, author of Cocaine & Rollercoasters lol. This is my first one shot ever! It contains a bit of smut so i hope you enjoy. Its my first smut too so if it sucks i'm very sorry!**

**Anyway this one shot is brought to you by the community called ****The Thriller Series. Its a community on LJ dedicated to one shots about twilight based on MJ songs so take a look at it over there. heres the link =) - **http://community(dot)livejournal(dot)com/thrillerseries/

**so check it out join and write your own one shots =)**

* * *

_She likes the boys in the band_

_She knows when they come to town_

_Every musician's fan after the_

_Curtain comes down_

_She waits at backstage doors_

_For those who have prestige_

_Who promise fortune and fame_

_A life that's so carefree_

It was a night like any other night. I was in New York City for a one-day concert; my band and I had been travelling around the states for these one-day only shows for months now. It was a big opener before our world tour. Our manager called it '_practice_'. According to Charlie, we hit it off well in the states, and it was time we conquered the rest of the world. It was time the world knew about the '_Hale Bells_'.

I briefly remember Charlie screaming at us about seeing China, Australia, and London. After he said London, I lost all concentration; it was always a childhood dream of mine to travel to London, that. And the fact that I was devouring my mother's home cooking made my mind wander. I knew he had mentioned other places, but I was disinterested, it was always the _same_ mumbo jumbo.

We arrived to New York around four in the evening and I was exhausted. I had barley been able to rest with this state's tour and I was looking forward to tonight's break. I was grateful that I finally had time to spend with my beloved fiancée, Alice. It had been months since I'd seen her last. We were staying in New York for a few days before heading to Pennsylvania. The band had about three more states to visit before heading off overseas, and I was praying that I was able to take her with me.

The screaming crowd could be heard from outside of Madison Square Garden. We had rehearsed last night in Virginia, and some of the crew members did sound check for us here. This rarely happens but, since we were pressed for time, we had no choice.

I was somewhat nervous. I was used to singing in front of people and playing my lovely guitar 'Hayley', but New York was a different story. I'd heard of the adventures many artists had here, and how surreal the crowd always was. To keep the story short, they told me I wouldn't be disappointed.

And they were right; I wasn't disappointed. Even through my exhaustion, I was amazed. The energy the crowd had pumped up my adrenaline. It made me temporarily forget that I had only slept five hours. As the curtain closed and the band headed backstage, I slowly tugged behind them. My body didn't work the way it used to, so I moved slowly. I wasn't able to climb trees and get into messes like I did when I was a child.

"Hello, Jasper," her sexy voice purred. Her voice was seductive, sultry, and smooth. There she stood, standing in all her glory at only 5'4"- the girl that would be the _death_ of me. Her long brown hair was lazily lying on her shoulders; her big brown eyes were full with lust, and her dress -_oh man_- that dress was short, black and tight with a low neckline that showed off her cleavage. For a moment I was in a daze, my green eyes traced every counter of her body, thinking of all the naughty things I would do to her in bed.

_Stop it you selfish fuck, you have a beautiful fiancée_.

Her description was clear in my mind; I've seen it times before. She was standing before me, the woman _I_ called _Diana_.

"How may I help you?" I spoke, crossing my arms over my chest, waiting for her to tell me what she needed. I was sick of her tricks and for once, I wasn't going to be held prisoner in her games.

"Jasper, love, I've missed you." She stuck out her perfectly manicured hand and smiled at me. She captivated me with her eyes, making sure she had me in, had me _trapped_. She knew what she was doing, this _Diana_ girl. You would think I knew her name by now.

"Well, I wouldn't mind staying, but I have to go," I lied. I walked passed her in an attempt to get away. She was very tempting and I had to hold onto every ounce of sanity I had left, in order to not fuck her on top of the speakers right now, but I knew better. I worked very hard on my relationship with Alice to mess everything up, especially not over an easy piece of pussy. I've made my silly mistakes but I wasn't going to, again.

_You'll never make me stay_

_So take your weight off of me_

_I know your every move_

_So wont you just let me be_

_I've been here times before_

_But I was too blind to see_

_That you seduce every man_

_This time you wont seduce me_

She grabbed my arm, pulling me back towards her. She pushed me up against the backstage wall, arching her back and sticking her breasts against my body. She was pressed up against me tight - tight enough that her breasts looked like they would pop out of her dress. The asshole in me wanted them to, the sane Jasper did not.

I grabbed her by her waist, using the strength I had left, and tried to push her off. My efforts were useless. She knew – knew I was too tired and vulnerable to fight. It the back of my mind I wondered how she found me every time, how she knew that exhaustion would get the best of me. Sometimes I wondered how well she knew me, because it seemed she knew me all too well. She knew what I liked, knew what would make me scream, and it was all too scary.

"I can't, not this time," I pleaded with her. I hoping she would hear the sincerity in my voice. I didn't want to do this I loved _my_ Alice and I was tired of her and her games. I wanted this to be over with, and I wanted it to be over tonight.

"Oh, come on Jasper! It's New York, live a little." Her hands found their way to my zipper. Again, I responded by pushing her away.

"No!" I responded, trying to change my deadly fate. With Diana it was always a one-way street.

She brought her lips up to nibble on my ear. It was one of my favorite things sex, all the four play before the deed. She stuck out her tongue to lick the rim, causing me to shiver with desire. This in turn made her smile against my ear, delighted at my reaction.

"Your mouth is saying no, but your body is a different story, my sweet Jasper," she teased, spreading my legs apart with her body. She was now positioned between them, pressing her body even harder into mine. I was stuck between her and the brick wall, and with how tired I was there was no I could muster up strength truly escape.

"I really have to go, please let me." I was starting to beg. I pouted my lips, but that must have turned her on. I felt the heat radiating from her body in full blasts.

"Just one more time, for old time's sake?" Her lips found my neck and she began to suck and pull at it. Her tongue dashed out to place lazy circles on my skin, while her teeth left tiny bite marks. I instantly began getting hard. I couldn't help it; she was putting me into a position that my body gave into. My mind was now fuzzy and my veins were full with desire I was dying to release.

_She's saying that's ok_

_Hey baby do what you please_

_I have the stuff the you want_

_I am the thing that you need_

_She looked me deep in the eyes_

_She's touchin' me so to start_

_She says there's no turnin' back_

_She trapped me in her heart_

"Seems like someone's happy to see me." Her hands found my zipper again, and this time I didn't pull away. She unzipped my jeans, exposing the most intimate part of my body - a part that I promised I would keep to only Alice after she found out about my Diana incident less than a month ago.

For a month I had not seen Diana. For a month I thought she was a figment of my imagination, but here she stood, hands on my dick, stroking me like no tomorrow.

Her small hands were tight around the length of me. She worked me up and down while kissing my neck with such anticipation. Her left hand found my shirt as she tugged on it. She brought her hand under it as she massaged my abs. It was another weakness of mine; I loved a girl who could appreciate my body.

"NO! Stop, please." My eyes snapped open. Images of Alice popped into my head, how she would massage my back before she gave me longing kisses. How her tiny body would rub my stomach as she pleased me with her mouth. This was wrong; I shouldn't have been here with Diana. I should be with the love of my life, my fiancée.

"Don't worry baby, I'll make this a night to remember." Diana couldn't take _no_ for an answer. She was witty with her ways. What she wanted she would get, there was no denying it at all. She was persistent. The more I pushed her away, the more she would come back with fire - fire that would make a grown man burn. She was the devil's gift to every faithful man in the world. I wouldn't be surprised if she was Satan her self. Her red nail polish, lipstick and lace bra was a dead give away..

_She's says that's ok. _

_Hey baby do what you want._

_I'll be your night lovin' thing_

_I'll be the freak you can taunt_

_And I don't care what you say_

_I want to go too far_

_I'll be your everything. _

_If you make me a star_

No, Diana didn't back down. If I was a girl and my dick wasn't speaking on its own right now, this would be rape. My head kept saying NO, but my body was screaming _YES_. Of course, She took this as an invitation. As my eyes wandered down, Diana was already on her knees, with her lips on the tip of my length. I let out one big gasp.

She worked her tongue well, I wouldn't deny that. A few more minutes of this and I knew I'd bust all over her face. I wasn't too fond of watching my semen drip down the face of a beautiful woman, but why should it matter? It wasn't as if she ever treated herself as one. In fact, I think she enjoyed all that creepy kinky shit. It seemed to be right up her alley.

Did that make me any more of a man then it made her a woman? _Hell no_. In fact, just by being in this position, and not stopping it made me less of a man that I could ever be. I had a beautiful fiancée, who treated me like royalty, and to betray her trust again was beyond what any heart could comprehend. It was destructive and non-fixable. If she were to find out what I was up to, it'll break me. Worst of all, it'll break her, indefinitely.

Diana worked her tongue along my tip, while her right hand eagerly stroked the rest me. It felt amazing, and I couldn't recall why I ever denied myself such bliss. Every few seconds her teeth would gently against me, causing my hips to buck against her mouth in search for more friction. Denying my request, she kept on teasing. She licked from the bottom, twirling her tongue around me as she worked her way back up. She continued this slowly, then quickened her pace, finally bringing me into her warm mouth. I couldn't take it. I let out a groan.

Diana would take in all of me, making sure to devour every inch of my intimacy. She hummed and moaned, sending vibrations all throughout my body. I was so heated by this point, all my sanity had gone out the window. She had me right where she wanted me - her actions ensuring that I would obey her every command. I knew I would comply with her demands – as long as she kept this up.

She let me go with a simple _pop_ of the lips before moving to trail a series of kisses from my dick to my body, kissing every inch of skin that was showing. Finally, she made it back to my face, and I knew I couldn't take much more. I crashed my lips into hers and she quickly gave me access to her tongue. We wasted no time; both of us knew just how easily we could be seen. Though I knew the theater was nearly empty now, I was still afraid of being caught.

Our tongues were racing for dominance, but being the male I was, I wasn't going to let it happen. I was the dominant one in the bedroom, and it didn't matter where I was, it was always going to be that way.

My tongue left her mouth and traced her lips. I took her bottom lip into my teeth, biting then sucking on it. Her dark brown eyes were filled with lust; the sparkle in them telling me that she wanted me- wanted me now.

I turned us over and her back landed on the wall with a soft _humph_. She let out a small moan, which let me know the move was successful. I was feeling a bit smug. This was a girl who I've seen countless of times, and yet every time was new and amazing. It was exhilarating and worth the time.

My fingers found the hem of her dress, sending my hormones on a run. I began to lift it up over her hips, and she didn't stop me. She continued to kiss me as I worked my magic. My fingers found the lace of her boy shorts, making me buck my hips into her. My cock was still exposed and I could feel the heat radiating from her vagina. She was ready for me; she was wet…just for _me_.

My fingers wrapped around the top of her lacey red panties, pulling them off of her. They dropped to the ground, as she stepped out of them flawlessly. She didn't have to look at what she was doing to know what she had to do. Her lips never left mine as she jumped up wrapping her legs around me.

I didn't want to blow her back out at the moment, so I settled for a bit of teasing. My fingers found her pussy as I began to rub her clit slowly. I began to rub in circles and, as her breathing sped up, my speed did too. The slower she would breathe, the slower my fingers would work. She was becoming impatient. Her body started to rock towards mine trying to find the friction she needed. A few times, she ended up grinding on my dick, but I moved back a bit, still keeping her up against the wall with my left arm.

When I had enough of playing around, I started to move my finger up and down her entrance. I would peak my fingers in one at a time, removing them again. She moaned out against my skin. She loved what I was doing to her.

My index finger finally pushed into her entrance. I curled my finger up a bit to make sure I hit her sweet spot; she began to shake in response. Her breathing became heavier, her eyes began to roll into the back of her head, and her legs tightened around my waist. I knew she was getting close because she began to shake even more. Not wanting it to be over, I removed my fingers. She dropped herself to the ground getting the hint. She took the condom out of her bra and rolled in on to me. She simply bent over letting me know she was ready, and I didn't waste any time.

The connection was smooth and easy. Her pussy wrapped around my dick like two puzzle pieces. I grabbed her by her shoulders, pushing her towards me with force, with need. She hissed out in response. She looked over her shoulder with a smug look on her face. Her attention stayed on me, licking her lips as she watched me thrust in and out of her.

I removed one of my arms and wrapped it around her waist. I found her little swollen bundle of heat and began to rub. I wanted her to get off before I did; then I could pretend to feel like less of a jerk. I didn't want to comprehend that she could get me off as well as my fiancée. It scared me to think that there was another woman in the world who could make me groan during sex – my nerves were shot.

My thrusts became faster and shorter as my fingers started to speed up on her clit. Her knees started to go weak, and I had to use my strength to keep her up. I was putting in extra work, and decided that maybe this wasn't worth it.

Before I could complete my thought, she stopped. She moved away from my swollen member and turned around. She took off the condom and began to suck me off again. She took me in deep. I tried my best to grip onto something, but nothing was in sight. I settled for clenched fists.

I was close to exploding—exploding all over her mouth and lips. I didn't want her to stop, but as my luck would have it she did.

_She said I have to go home_

_'Cause I'm real tired you see_

_But I hate sleppin' alone_

_Why don't you come with me_

_I said my baby's at home_

_She's probably worried tonight_

_I didn't call on the phone to_

Say that I'm alright

"This was nice, wasn't it? It doesn't have to be over if you don't want it to," She said as she zipped up my jeans. She pulled down her dress not bothering to put her panties back on.

I was silent. I felt rotten and I had nothing else to say. I had just cheated on the only woman I've ever been in love with, and didn't even finish. I would suffer from blue balls most definitely.

"I'm tired, want to come with me?" She rubbed the collar of my leather jacket. I was broken in two. Should I risk all exposure and follow this devil to release my frustration, or should I forget this ever happened and go home to the love of my life.

I looked at my watch and realized it was nearing midnight. I knew she was probably up waiting for me. I had not called her since I left Virginia, and she was probably worried. I hated making her worry.

"Oh come on, _Jazz_, I'm not done with _you,_" she purred in my ear, nibbling at my earlobe. She had started to work me up again. I swear, at times I thought my dick had a mind of its own; it scared me. I had to be stronger than this, I _needed _to be stronger.

But, she didn't let me back down. She started to play around again, rubbing me through my jeans. Once again my sanity went out the window.

_Diana walked up to me,_

_She said I'm all yours tonight_

_At that I ran to the phone_

_Sayin' baby I'm alright_

_I said but unlock the door_

_Because I forgot the key_

_She said he's not coming back_

Because he's sleeping with me

So, I called her. I called my angel on earth. I called the woman who has been through it all with me, my best friend, my wife to be, my heart and soul. It hurt me to hear her voice so filled with concern, and yet, I had to lie. Lie because fucking the sex goddess had gotten the best of me.

She practically screamed at me through the phone, "Jasper, where are you? I'm worried_._" I felt my heart breaking, but my dick was aching for release.

"I'm fine, baby, don't worry. I'll be there tomorrow morning, I promise! The guys and I are going out for a night on the town. Go to bed baby." I spoke through clenched teeth. My eyes were shut tight. I couldn't take that I was lying to her again, but Diana knew what she was doing, she was a smart bitch.

"Are you sure? You don't sound okay_._"

"I'm fine, just be there for me in the morning," I said, looking towards the reason I was not home tonight. She stopped rubbing and looked up at me, snatching the phone away from my ear.

"He's not _coming_ back…because he's sleeping with me," was the last words I heard before I heard the dial tone in my ear. Miss Diana grabbed me by the hand, and led the way through the back door. It wasn't common for people to know about this exit, therefore we were safe.

I was too stunned to speak. My body was too slow in reacting the way it should have when necessary- and this was necessary! I should have called her back; there was no way I was going to be able to fix this. Everything was ruined in a night of pleasure.

"By the way, the name's Bella. I heard you calling me Diana," she said as she threw me into her limo. Before I could respond she was all over me, kissing me passionately.

So, Bella was her name. She was the one who burned me with desire. All this time and the bitch had a name - a _real_ one.

I let one girl - just ONE GIRL - ruin my life again. This was the end, the end of me and whoever Jasper Hale was. I was done for; there was no way to get me back.

_Now that it was ruined, I might as well enjoy it._

And I sure did! _Dirty Diana_, I mean Bella, gave me a night to remember. A night where I lost my woman, a night where I had the best sex ever, and a night I lost my life all over an easy piece of pussy.

_Fuck did you do, Jasper Hale_?

* * *

**Lol now that i think about it this story can be turned into a multi chapters BUT im too lazy lol Well review =)**


End file.
